


Game Time

by orphan_account



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby Time, F/M, Jordan freaking out, Manifesting s3 supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Jordan Baker wanted in that moment was another State Championship ring on his finger.That all changes when his dad pulls him to the side and he's hit with some bombshell news.
Relationships: Jordan Baker/Simone Hicks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Game Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this fic is so cheesy and I apologize but I was feeling it at first and now I kinda hate it but I need more Simone/Jordan appreciation out there. 
> 
> The fact that more people do not love this couple is do disappointing, like LOOK AT THEM??? Both of them are A) finer than french wine B) so so soooo cute around each other C) make each other better people D) do I need to keep going??
> 
> Honestly I feel like most people who don't like Simone hate her for tricking Jordan into thinking he was the father and then ignoring him when he was trying to help; I get that, but if you look at it from Simone's side, she was a scared pregnant teenager who wanted her baby to have security considering her family and her baby's father abandoned her. Also, Jordan's mom is the one who told Simone not to hurt Jordan, and her ignoring Jordan was her way of protecting him in her eyes. 
> 
> Anyways, make Kia and Simone series regulars for season 3. 
> 
> ****side note: when the writers have Simone and Jordan be great parents to the baby and Jordan realizes that even if he isn't the biological father he still loves the baby like it's his and he saves the watch to give it to him/her when he/she is all grown up because the baby is part of his family....that's when I really win.

"State Champs bitches!"

Jordan ran up to the huddle, helmet in hand as he rolled his eyes at JJ. "Dude, we're trailing by 14 points. Shut up."

JJ cleared his throat, putting his hands down and wiping the huge grin off of his face. "Just speaking it into existence."

Asher whacked him upside the head with a gloved hand and forced the platinum blonde to pay attention to the QB1. Jordan let out a frustrated breath and clenched his jaw, looking to the dark green turf of South Crenshaw's home field. He drew out the plays in his mind, trying to figure out which ones would save their asses right now. Their new coach, Coach Harlan, gave him a few suggestions...scratch that, Coach Harlan all but demanded that he do a two-quarterback set, but Jordan really was starting to question his trust in that man. The entire season he had been giving them shitty plays, and the only reason they were there, at the championship, was because of pure luck and Jordan not listening to his coach.

"What do we do, Jordan?"

The taller kid looked up to Asher, the team captain, who was looking to him now along with the rest of the team. His mind was rapidly firing ideas and figuring them out in his head, but he only was able to come down to a few options for them to run. It was tricky, since Spencer was basically a voodoo mind-reader and his dad, South Crenshaw's newest coach, taught Jordan all of the plays he knew. Jordan knew that if they were going to win, they needed to do something out of the ordinary.

"Ok, do all of you know how to run a Hook and Ladder?"

The rest of the team looked at each other in confusion, eyebrows knit together. Asher was the first to speak up: "I know it, yeah." The rest of the guys murmured in agreement, but they were still not fully understanding what Jordan wanted to do.

The quarterback pointed to JJ. "Can you switch over to receiver? Take Grant's place, I need you for this."

JJ looked over to the most recent member, a transfer from Malibu who was their wide-receiver for this season. "I'm good if you're good" he said, and grinned when Grant nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

Asher scoffed and shifted his weight. "Am I the only one who sees the problem here? We've never done anything like this before. Plus, JJ's lateral needs to be super precise for this to work."

Jordan kissed his teeth. "Look, I know this seems weird, but I need you all to trust me. Please" he begged, looking into the eyes of each of his teammates. They were all silent, but he could see the hesitation in their faces.

Asher finally sighed. "You all heard him. Let's do this" he said with a commanding tone, securing his helmet and putting his fist in the middles. "Beverly on 3! 1, 2, 3...."

"Beverly!"

They broke and took their positions. JJ took the place of wide-receiver on the left side, while Asher got on the right. Jordan, heart pounding and the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, crouched down in the very back and held his hands out. The noise of the crowd, a mix of cheers and boos, faded to the back as he focused on his breathing, in and out just like his dad taught him. He couldn't help but look to the side to see Spencer playing defense, and they looked at each other for a few seconds before focusing back.

Jordan shut his eyes, readied himself and then yelled "Set...Green 80, Green 80...Hut!"

The ball snapped back and he caught it right in his palms. His eyes flickered quickly between the defense trying to break through to him, the offensive guards shoving them back, and JJ and Asher dodging the linebackers to try and shake them off of their tails. Jordan jumped around, slipping past the few of the Crenshaw defense that broke through. All he needed was an opening...just an opening....

Finally, he saw Asher pivot quickly, causing the linebacker behind him to hit the ground. Jordan grinned under his helmet and chucked the ball with every ounce of strength and precision he had. He saw a green and yellow jersey barreling towards him, but he stood his ground and watching the football arc as it went up and fell back down. Just as the 250 pounds of defensive tackle hit him, he saw the brown ball fall right into Asher's outstretched right hand. Soon he was on the ground, the wind knocked out of him completely, and a very large man on top of him.

Then he heard the uproar. Then the South Crenshaw Chargers’ collectively groaned. And he laughed, he laughed an almost hysterical laugh, clutching his chest because it still kind of hurt to breath but he just couldn't stop. He barely heard the whistle blow for half-time, but he saw Spencer out of his peripheral, approaching him with his helmet off and a lopsided smile on his face.

By then Jordan was just laying on the turf with a stupid smile on his face. He saw his team jumping all over each other with excitement and vaguely overheard Asher yelling "State Champs bitches!"

Spencer took off the white glove from his right hand and held it out the Jordan. He took it, using his opponent to pull himself off of the ground. Spencer patted him on the back and gripped his shoulder. "Yo, nice play" he chuckled.

Jordan, whose hands were clutching to his jersey collar, smiled back at him. "I appreciate that man."

Spencer shrugged. "Talent recognizes talent" he stated as he walked backwards towards his team's bench. Jordan shook his head playfully, then looked over to his dad. His father grinned and held out a thumbs-up, mouthing a 'you did great' to him. Jordan said a short thanks back, and went to go walk up to him, but was stopped by his dad taking out his phone and looking confused by whatever was on the screen.

He watched as his dad answered the call, and followed his gaze as he turned towards the bleachers and towards Laura. Jordan caught his mom's gaze, and his smile dropped at the worried and panicked look on her face. She just continued to look at him as she spoke hurriedly into her phone. Jordan was starting to freak out a little bit, and looked over to Olivia, who was right next to her mom with Coop, Layla, Patience and Kia. All six of them were staring in his direction, all sporting the same look of fear.

Jordan was pulled away from them by his dad shouting his name. He looked back down to see his father jogging over to where he was on the field, his eyes a bit wider than usual. "Jordan, you need to go. Right now."

His heart practically lurched in his chest. "W-what? Why, what happened?"

In that moment, Billy Baker looked truly frightened. "It's Simone."

Before he was able to finish, Jordan was already halfway to his car. He could hear his dad yelling at him, the bass in his voice echoing behind him, but he refused to stop sprinting until he was in the damn driver's seat of his car. He could hear some of the gasps as people in the bleachers noticed him running off, and he heard some of his teammates shouting after him to come back. But in that moment he needed to be somewhere, and screw the State Championship, but he needed to be with her.

He finally got to his car, but as he slowed down to figure out where the hell his car keys were, a hand caught his elbow. He turned around with so much speed, about to explode on whoever was holding him back, but he softened as he saw his sister. Olivia held out his car keys and said "Cedars-Sinai."

Jordan gripped his keys. "Thank you" he said sincerely.

Olivia grinned uneasily and waved him off. "Go. And hurry."

Without another word, Jordan hopped into the car seat, put the car in reverse, and peeled out of the parking lot. He drove like an absolute madman, breaking god-knows how many traffic laws and getting a flurry of curse words directed towards him from other frustrated drivers. He didn't care, he just flew down the emergency lane on the highway.

. -ˋˏ *.·:·.⟐.·:·.* ˎˊ-

The bright white sign of Cedar-Sinai was practically a flame against the dark blue sky, and he turned harshly into the driveway. His tires squealed to a stop and he didn't bother opening the door, he just hopped over it and tossed a hundred dollars and his keys to the stunned valet guy before dashing into the hospital.

He practically ran into the reception desk, the sound of him catching himself to a stop on the counter causing the nurse there to jump in her seat. She looked up at the frantic high-schooler and raised her eyebrows. "Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm here to see Simone Hicks."

The nurse nodded and started typing the name into her computer, but to Jordan it seemed like everything was moving at a sloth's pace. His foot was tapping wildly on the floor, a nervous tick he had, and he kept trying to control his breathing to no avail. The sounds around him, all of the jostling and chattering coupled with the sound of the nurse's long nails clacking against the keyboard made him snap. "Look could you hurry up? She's in trouble and I need to be with her!"

The brunette nurse looked up at him with a serious expression. "Kid, I need you to take it down many notches. Now, are you family?"

"N-no, not directly but-"

"-then I can't let you in" she interrupted. "Sorry."

"Wait, but I'm her boyfriend" he argued, leaning forward.

The nurse looked like she was about to roll her eyes, her voice still monotone and seemingly uncaring. "If you're not family, then you cannot-"

"-please" he begged, reading the name tag pinned to her pink scrubs. "Ms. Hernandez, she's having a baby and it's way too early and I'm really worried something is going to happen to her and I need to be there for her and the baby I have to make sure nothing goes wrong please-"

"-okay, okay" Nurse Hernandez interrupted for the second time. She let out a sigh and looked around her cautiously. "She's in room 213-"

"-thank you, thank you so so much" Jordan spit out rapidly before dashing over to the elevators. He pressed the up button at lest 15 times before deciding that the elevator was too slow and opting for bounding up the two flights of stairs to get there.

Before he knew it, he was standing right outside room 213. Oddly, for all of his haste in getting here, Jordan was hesitant to go inside. He stood right behind the door, hand on the handle and about to turn it. But after all of that running, the reality was finally catching up to him: the baby was coming. It wasn't biologically his, but he felt a connection to it. And it was going to be here in a few hours.

Fear was injected into his heart. Was he really ready for this? Simone and her parents already said they were putting the kid up for adoption, but Jordan wasn't so sure he supported that decision anymore. Could he really let go of this child, this child that he and Simone had watched grow for 6 months?

"Tough decision?"

Jordan turned at the familiar voice, his hand leaving the handle. "Mom? What are you doing here? H-how did you even get here before me?"

His mother chuckled, her red lips curling into a smile. "I cut past the highway. After this, I really need to give you some more driving lessons about the back roads around here."

They both let out light laughs. Laura analyzed her son, placing a hand on his cheek to get him to focus on her instead of the ground. "This is where everything changes."

"I know" Jordan said curtly, but she could detect how scared he really was from his tone. "What do I do, mom?"

"You go in there, and you hold Simone's hand" she stated, pointing through the blurred glass window of the wooden door. "And you tell her that everything is going to be all right, and that you will support her through all of this. You're going to tell her that you love her and the baby. And you're going to take every mean comment she throws at you, and you're going to let her squeeze your hand even if it breaks and you will have to stop football for a while."

Jordan smiled softly and gripped her hand. Laura squeezed his own in a comforting way, before giving him a short hug and nudging him towards the door.

Jordan shut his eyes for a second before turning the metal handle and opening the door.

Sitting behind the door were Simone's parents. Both of them were in the small and very uncomfortable blue chairs lining the walls. Her mother was nursing a cup of coffee, and her dad was sitting his his head down and hands clasped together. They both looked up at Jordan as the door clicked shut behind him. "Hi" he said quietly, and they both looked at each other before quietly greeting him too.

"She's sleeping" Simone's mom whispered, pointing to the bed.

Jordan felt a twinge in his chest when he saw the small body in the fetal position under the white sheets. Simone's hair was oddly immaculate, as a low bun with a small braid from the front and her edges completely laid (if there was one thing Simone cared about most in life besides her family, it was her hair). Her face was make-up free, and he couldn't help but smile at how absolutely stunning she was, even in the worst of times. Her brows were furrowed and she had an uncomfortable expression on her face as she hugged an extra pillow to her front. Even now, in her sleep, she looked exhausted.

He sat down in the chair that was already pulled up to her bedside, being sure to be as silent as possible. He was so afraid of waking her up, so he sat with his arms folded and looked over her.

Suddenly, she started groaning and twisting a little, and out of habit, he placed his hand on her arm, rubbing circles with his thumb onto her silky skin. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned around slowly to try and face him.

"Hey, hey easy" he warned with the softest voice he had, helping her by leaning over and placing a hand on her lower back to try and maneuver her to her side while still holding her arm carefully.

"Jordan?"

Her voice was hoarse and really quiet, but her eyes peeked up at him behind her drooping eyelids. He gave her a comforting smile. "Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"

She shook her head as tears welled up behind her eyelids, spilling out and dropping onto the pillow under her head. "I'm so scared."

Jordan didn't think that he'd experienced real heartbreak until that point, when he felt like his heart literally cracked. "I promise that you and the baby will be okay."

"But the baby is almost two months early, a-and the nurse who came in said that the baby’s heart rate was a little low, and Jordan I-I saw her whispering to the doctor outside and she looked worried” Simone rambled, her voice trembling.

“Baby, you’re overthinking it” her mom said, speaking up. “They would’ve done something already if the baby really was in trouble.”

“But mom, something doesn’t feel right” the younger girl stated, her brown eyes wide.

Her dad sighed. “Simone, you’re in good hands. You need to calm down honey, or else you’ll raise your blood pressure.”

Jordan didn’t take his eyes off of her, and the more she talked to her parents, the lore distressed she looked. “Um, could you guys give us a second. Please” he asked, turning towards Simone’s parents.

They looked surprised at first, but then her mother’s look softened and they got up and left for the cafeteria, promising Simone that they would be right outside if she needed anything.

As soon as they were gone, Jordan turned to Simone. “Do you want me to call the doctor again?”

He asked with the utmost confidence, but he noticed Simone’s gaze was nervous. “No, no it’s fine. My dad’s right, I’m just getting myself worked up for no reason. I just need to calm down.”

"Stop it" Jordan said, maybe a little too forcefully as Simone looked stunned. "Sorry, it's just...you need to trust yourself. You know your body best, and only you. So I'm gonna ask you again: do you want me to call the doctor again?"

Simone stared at him for a few seconds, and then slowly nodded her head. Jordan gripped her hand before letting go and rushing out to get the OB. They both came in, Jordan first and then Dr. Yates right behind him. The red-headed woman ran a couple of tests and took a few notes, muttering to the nurse in blue scrubs right next to her. Simone stared up at the ceiling the entire time, her eyes focused on one spot and her hand still engulfed in Jordan's. He knew that a million thoughts were running through her head, he could practically see the gears in her head moving at high speed. He kissed her knuckles to try and assuage her, and she smiled involuntarily without removing her gaze.

Dr. Yates finished up by taking Simone's blood pressure, and then turned to the nurse, whispering something before the nurse went off quickly. The older woman put down her clipboard and adjusted the face mask hanging under her chin. "Simone, your blood pressure is higher than it should be right now. Considering we've already put you on medication to lower it when you first came, obviously the meds are not working. We're going to give you another dosage, but if it doesn't go down within a couple of hours, we might have to do an emergency C-Section."

"What? No, but-but that puts her more at risk" Jordan stuttered, recalling one of the videos he watched that covered c-sections and how it raises the danger for the mother.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like that might be the only option to get the baby out safely as well" the doctor said sympathetically. "I'll come check on you later, alright? The nurse will be right in with your meds."

"Simone, I-"

"I don't want to talk about it" she interjected, her voice strained as she looked like she was trying to hold back tears. "Please, just talk about anything else."

Jordan was stunned for a second, then pulled himself together. "Okay, okay. What...do you want me to talk about?"

She grit her teeth as a wave of pain washed over her. "Football. Talk about the game."

Jordan chuckled. "The first half was good. We ran a hook and ladder to save our asses last minute and JJ's lateral was right on point, so we scored and caught up to Crenshaw."

"I didn't know what three-quarters of that meant" Simone joked, causing Jordan to chuckle. "So how'd the rest of the game go?"

"Umm...well my dad should be here soon so, he can tell us both" Jordan said nervously, causing Simone to sit more upright and look at him like he was insane.

"You didn't play?!"

Jordan winced as she punched him in the arm. "Ow! To be fair, my dad told me you were here during half-time."

"Then you should have stayed, dumbass" Simone shouted. She placed her face in her hands and groaned.

"What, would you rather be stuck here just with your parents?"

Simone conceded. "Yeah...no."

Jordan held his hands out. "So, aren't you glad I stayed?"

"I don't want you to lose because of this" she said, gesturing around herself to the hospital walls.

"I don't care" Jordan said with a grin. "One stupid football game is absolutely nothing compared to this right here."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting their conversation. Billy stepped through the door frame, leaning against the wall. "How's it going?"

Simone looked over at Jordan, and he looked back at his dad. "Um, can we talk outside for a second?"

"I'll be right back" he whispered to Simone before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. His father had on his serious-coach face. "Dad, things aren't looking good."

"Yeah I just talked to the doctor out here" he responded, shifting his stance. "C-section?"

"They're saying her blood pressure's too high. Dad what if she...what if the baby..." he stuttered, shoving his hands in his pockets to stop them from fidgeting.

"She'll be okay, son. You have to trust that they both will be" Billy said. "Plus, Simone's a strong girl. She can hold her own."

"Yeah" Jordan muttered under his breath, his fears still rampant.

"Everyone else is in the waiting room. Wanna swing by?"

Jordan looked down the hall before looking back to the room. "No, I'm gonna stay with Simone."

His dad patted him on the back and went to go sit with the others. Jordan went back into the room to see Simone fast asleep again all the way on the left side of the bed. He shook his head. He truly didn't know what he'd do with himself if something happened to her. But he couldn't think about that right now.

He pulled back the covers, slipped off his muddy cleats and took off all of his heavy football gear, and slid in next to her in his grass-stained pants and loose jersey. His arm went around her, and she turned so that her head was on his stomach and his hand was rested on her taut back.

Both of them were fully awake now, but completely silent. Jordan rhythmically traced her spine up and down. They were both scared out of their minds, he knew that at least. But he believed that everything would turn out okay. 

. -ˋˏ *.·:·.⟐.·:·.* ˎˊ-

"Hey there."

Jordan grinned down at the energized 4-month-old. Her small feet were kicking wildly as she gurgled on the blue mattress of her crib. It was 6 in the morning, and Jordan was still half-asleep, but it was still his turn. He dusted off his hands on his outfit for the day, which consisted of a pair of basketball shorts and a grey tank top, before reaching for her. 

"Okay goofball, calm down" he chuckled as he lifted her up and laid her on his shoulder, patting her back. Suddenly, he heard a burp and felt his shirt getting soaked, and he pulled her back and held her small body out in front of him. "Come on! Serena, this is, like, my fifth favorite shirt!"

The baby responded by trying to stuff her chubby fist into her small mouth while staring up and Jordan, and the tall man just tilted his head and gave her a lopsided smile. 

"Okay, how are we going to do this..." he trailed off, holding her against his other shoulder while trying to rummage through the drawers for a new onsie. 

"Woah, hold on there."

"I got it" he responded to the concerned voice coming from the doorway while now trying to find the baby powder. "Almost there..."

She beat him to it, holding out the baby powder, a new diaper, and a clean onsie with a annoyingly victorious grin on her face. 

"C'mon Simone, I had it" he whined, though he couldn't help grinning at her. She was still clad in her matching silk pajama shorts and button-up. 

"Sure..." she teased, taking her baby from her boyfriend's arms. "Hi bubba" she cooed in her high-pitched voice, kissing the child's button nose. Serena pulled away with her eyes wide before she sneezed, and Jordan's heart practically exploded in his chest.

"Ooh, bless you" Simone offered before looking her up and down. "You're getting fat, huh? What's he been feeding you, lard?"

"Excuse you, it's chub. All babies have it, and it is nothing to be ashamed of" Jordan defended, while playing with the little rolls that her arms were comprised of. "And for the record, I'm feeding her very well."

"Mhmm" she replied sarcastically. "I'm sure feeding her Mrs. James' mac and cheese every now and then is really good for her."

"I don't hear her complaining" Jordan pointed out, both eyebrows raised. "Plus, the weight gain is a good thing."

When Serena was first born, she was the smallest thing. Her lungs hadn't developed fully and she was still underweight. Hell, the first time Jordan held her, she just barely fit out of his right hand. Every day was a battle for her, but Jordan made her a promise that if she fought through this he'd give her the world and so much more, that she'd never have to fight alone again.

When him and Simone brought her back to the Baker house, after the doctor said that Simone had healed enough from the C-section to move, everyone was there waiting. His football team, both of their families and friends, and even some distant relatives that they hadn't seen in a long time. Olivia and Kia practically mowed down Jordan to be the first ones to see the newborn, and then a line formed. Everyone got to play with the baby (except JJ for the most obvious reasons) and they all loved her. Simone would later tease Jordan about how he would stand with his arms crossed over everyone who handled the baby, butting in every two seconds to make sure they supported her head and seemingly on edge the entire time as if someone would drop her in the blink of an eye. 

Then they decided to announce her name: Serena. Simone had half-heartedly mentioned it as an option when she was still early on in the pregnancy, after they had confessed their feelings for each other on the football field. It had seemed more of an off-handed comment, and Jordan found it odd simply because he still thought that Simone wanted to give the baby up for adoption. Turns out they had both gotten attached. He said he liked Serena, and Simone told him that it was the name of her great-grandmother (Jordan knew that it was most likely her first choice because, well, he'd sat through many tennis matches on TV with her to know that she was more than a fan of the Williams sister with the same name). 

When they first started out, when Simone first told him that she was pregnant and they had gotten into this whole thing, there were so many unknowns. They were both scared and unsure of what to do with the baby, with each other. They were scared for their futures to say the least. 

But their future was great. Simone got into Stanford, despite her mother saying that they would never accept a teen mom, and was on a pre-med track to become a doctor. After busting his ass all of the football season in front of the scouts his senior year, Jordan was offered a scholarship to play at UC Berkeley for the Golden Bears. Of course, with both of their parents being rich, to say the least, they were able to get a shared apartment in San Francisco, a good driving distance away from both of their universities and near a highly-rated daycare. 

Jordan kissed the side of Simone's head, placing an arm around her waist and a hand on Serena's back to steady the now calm child. "I never thought in a million years I could have this."

Simone looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? Well, I guess I never thought that I would get knocked up in high school so I get your point."

Jordan chuckled. "No, no. I just...for a long time in my life I wasn't truly happy, you know? Back at Beverly, I was always trying to impress my dad and my teammates, always stressing about that, and it got even worse when Spencer came along for a while. Then I found out about my grandpa and my dad's affair, and then my parents separated and my dad went to coach for our rival team. I never thought that one day that my life would be free of that and that I could really be happy."

Simone smiled up at him. "I'm glad you found that for yourself."

He hugged her closer to himself. "Couldn't have done it without you babe."

His girlfriend's laughter vibrated her whole body and made him grin. "Damn, you're cheesy Jordan Baker. Don't you have practice to get to?"

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Ruined a perfectly good moment. I was being vulnerable to you!"

Simone shook her head. "You're such a romantic."

"What? How?"

She gave him a deadpan expression. "Sure, Mr. 'This-is-my-hail-mary'" she replied, mimicking his deep voice terribly. 

"Oh you loved that, don't even pretend like you didn't" Jordan interjected with mock offence, though he couldn't help but drop his facade when Simone busted out laughing. 

Serena, who was still in her mother's arms, clapped her hands and giggled, drool coming from her mouth as she beamed up at the both of them. 

"Well, you're not so bad" Simone conceded finally. 

"Hmm, alright" he responded sassily. He headed out of the doorway to get his stuff ready for his early-morning practice with the team. "You okay with taking her today?"

"I've got it handled" Simone said seriously, bouncing Serena up and down on her hip. 

"Okay, love you" he said quickly, giving her a small peck on the lips. 

"Love you too!"

Jordan threw on another shirt, grabbed his duffel bag, and slid on his sneakers before heading out through the front door. Tossing his keys up in the air, he inhaled the fresh breeze that rolled by and headed towards his new baby-proofed Subaru. 

Backing out of the parking spot, he looked up to see Simone standing in behind the window with Serena. She waved and then held up Serena's small fist afterwards. He knew that the coach was going to be pissed if he was late, but he still slowed down as he drove off so that he could stretch out their goodbye. 

And he couldn't help but get a little sentimental as he sat in the miles upon miles of San Francisco traffic that, yes, he was more than okay with how things turned out. 


End file.
